Question: How many integers (positive and negative) are divisors of 20?
Answer: Note that if $a$ is positive and is a factor of twenty, then $-a$ is a factor of 20 as well. Thus, we can count the positive factors, and then multiply by 2 at the end. Using the buddy method, we list the factors: \[1,_,\dots,_,20\]20 is divisible by 2, so we add it and its buddy $\frac{20}{2}=10$. \[1,2,_,\dots,_,10,20\]20 is not divisible by 3, so we move on to 4. 4 is a factor of 20, so we add it and its buddy $\frac{20}{4}=5$. Thus, our final list of factors is \[1,2,4,5,10,20\]There are 6 numbers in this list, so there are $6 \cdot 2=\boxed{12}$ total factors.